Louise Lombard
Alejandro Sol Alejandro Rafaella |yearsactive = 1988—present }} Louise Lombard ''' (born as '''Louise Marie Perkins on September 13, 1970) is an English actress who portrayed Detective Sofia Curtis in . Early life Lombard's Irish parents left Dublin in the mid-1950s. She was born in Redbridge, London, England as Louise Maria Perkins, the fifth of seven children. She began taking drama lessons when was eight. She attended Trinity Catholic High School, a Roman Catholic school, from which she achieved nine O Levels. Lombard studied English literature at Cambridge University and printing and photography at Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design in London. Career Lombard is best known for playing Evangeline Eliott, the younger of the two Eliott sisters, in the 1990s television drama The House of Eliott, after getting her big break, in the hit series Chancer, in which she starred with Clive Owen, Lombard start in the television dramas Body Guards and Metropolis. Louise was named one of People Magazine's 50 most beautiful people in the world in 1994. From 1998 to 2000, she took a career break to study English literature at St Edmund's College, Cambridge. In 1998, Lombard starred in the cult classic Tale of the Mummy. In 1999, she starred in the film Esther, with F. Murray Abraham. In 2009, Lombard appeared in the pilot episode of NCIS: Los Angeles, which aired during the sixth season of the main NCIS series in the two part episodes that were episode 22 "Legend Part 1" and episode 23 "Legend Part 2". She played Special Agent Lara Macy in charge of the NCIS Office of Special Projects in Los Angeles. Unfortunately, there was negative audience reaction to Macy and as such, Lombard was dropped from the series with Macy being killed off prior to season 7 episode 23 "Patriot Down". In 2004, Lombard appeared in the film Hidalgo. In November of the same year, she began a recurring role on the hit CBS television series, during seasons five and six and made her first appearance in season 5: episode 7 called "Formalities", playing Sofia Curtis, a Crime Scene Investigator who goes on a career path to become a homicide detective. In September 2006, in the seventh season premiere called "Built to Kill, Part 1" Lombard began a regular role held throughout the seventh season until its finale called "Living Doll". In September 2007, Lombard appeared in the eighth season premiere "Dead Doll" and was credited as a special guest star. Afterwards, her character left the show without any explaination. In March 2011, TVLine announced that Lombard would reprise her role as Sofia Curtis, in Season 11: Episode 20, "Father of the Bride", which aired 28 April 2011, where her character was promoted to a deputy chief. Filmography Film *''Twice Upon a Time'' (1988) *''Gold in the Streets'' (1998) *''Tale of the Mummy'' (1998) *''After the Rain'' (1999) *''Diggity's Treasure'' (2001) *''My Kingdom'' (2001) *''Claim'' (2002) *''Hidalgo'' (2004) *''Countdown'' (2004) *''The Call'' (2005) *''Un Africain en hiver'' (2011) Television *''The Forgotten'' (1989) *''Capital City'' (4 episodes, 1989) *''The Bill'' (1 episode, 1990) *''Perfect Scoundrels'' (3 episodes, 1990) *''Casualty'' (1 episode, 1990) *''The Black Velvet Gown'' (1991) *''Bergerac'' (1 episode, 1991) *''Chancer'' (7 episodes, 1991) *''The House of Eliott'' (34 episodes, 1991-1994) *''Angels'' (1992) *''Shakers'' (1993) *''Bodyguards'' (7 episodes, 1996-1997) *''Esther'' (1999) *''Metropolis'' (2000) *''War Stories'' (2003) *''Second Nature'' (2003) * (52 episodes, 2004-2007, 2011) *''Judy's Got a Gun'' (2007) *''Kiss of a Death'' (2008) *''NCIS'' (2 episodes, 2009) *''Miami Medical'' (1 episode, 2010) *''Stargate Universe'' (4 episodes, 2010) *''Rogue'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (1 episode, 2012) *''Dripping in Chocolate'' (2012) *''The Selection'' (2013) Gallery Lombard.jpg Louise Lombard_2.jpg Louise Lombard_3.jpg Louise Lombard_4.JPG Louise Lombard_CSI.png Louise Lombard_CSI_2.jpg External links *Louise Lombard IMDB Profile *Louise Lombard Official Twitter Category:Actors Category:Crime Scene Investigation Actors Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Actors